¿Como nació Nuevo León?
by Idachi
Summary: Aqui una pequeña explicacion de como nacio el estado de la carne asada por cada fin de semana. Fail summary i know, XDD entre y lean.


**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU **

**Este one shot lo hago porque estoy loca nyajaaa**

**Así que ENJOY**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Mexico es de las mexicanas, pero el OC es mio, y Nuevo Leon también es mio BITCHES! XD**

**Año: 1582**

-Ahh… No es posible que el idiota del cejotas me haya ganado de nuevo…- Un castaño de ojos verde, con la ropa desgastada, despeinado y con unas ojeras se veía caminando con un poco de sed, este chico era el más conocido como España. -¿Dónde se supone que me encuentro?...- Miro por todos lados encontrándose con unos árboles de naranjas a lo lejos, lamentándose de que no fueran tomates fue corriendo a por una de ellas. Después de comer un poco y beber al mismo tiempo, decidió descansar bajo la sombra de ese árbol, lo único que le hacía falta era una muy buena siesta.

-Oye bastardo… ¡BASTARDO!...- El español salto al escuchar esa tan reconocida voz (cabe decir que esa persona era la única que le decía así) . -¡Despierta maldición!...- Abrió los ojos como platos viendo a los dos pequeños Italia comiendo las naranjas que había bajado hace poco.

-Spain-niichan… ¿Qué haces aquí?...- Un sonrojo junto a una sonrisa boba se hicieron presente al ver a los pequeños juntos con sus trajecitos blancos, pero luego recordó que no había llevado a Romano ni a Italia con el.

-¡Eso debo preguntar yo! ¿Qu…que hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que debías estar en casa Romano y tu con Austria ita-chan?...- Los italianos le miraron un poco confundidos.

-Bastardo… llegamos hace poco en unos barcos, te estuvimos buscando pero solo terminamos perdidos aquí… idiota…- El español se aterro, si Austria se enteraba que Ita-chan estaba con él lo mataría eso era lo mas seguro.

-¡Kesesesesesesese! ¡Mira Francia! ¡Antonio también está aquí!...- El castaño volteo a ver que estaban el rubio francés junto al albino prusiano… junto a un pequeño niño rubio de traje negro se dirigían hasta el. –¡Vamos Sacro! No te quedes atrás de tu awesome hermano mayor…-

-Oh… I-Italia… Ella… ella está aquí…- El prusiano miro al pequeño germano sonrojarse enormemente, no entendió el porqué pero siguió tirando de su pequeña manita.

-¡Chicos!...- El español cargo a los pequeños Italia. -¿Qué hacen aquí?...-

-hohohohohon… Prussie naufrago y yo lo encontré, íbamos a ir mas para el centro, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí mon cherie…-

Después de un día de risas, peleas y sonrojos al punto del desmayo a uno de ellos se le ocurrió una idea. –Mon amis, que tal si… Hacemos una casa de campo aquí ¿Qué dicen? Tiene un bonito panorama y hace rato pasamos por una montaña con una cascada*…- Los tres pequeños asintieron, al igual que los mayores, después de eso un conde fue y fundo Nuevo Reino de león.

Y así fue como naciste…- Un chico con el pelo castaño claro quebradizo de ojos miel, blanco como la leche que traía una camisa de cuadros abierta dejando ver otra camisa blanca y un collar de oro con su nombre puesta, con unos jeans y botas vaqueras miraba como si el representante de México fuera un extraterrestre. -¿Alguna pregunta?...-

-¡¿Naci mediante una orgia?!...-

**Datos:**

**El capitán portugués****Alberto del Canto****, había intentado establecer un asentamiento llamado San Luis Rey de Francia, en el área que posteriormente sería la capital de este reino, sin embargo este asentamiento no prosperó y su fundación oficial fue en el año de 1582 por****Luis de Carvajal y de la Cueva****, también portugués, de origen cripto-judío, se establece con otros colonizadores españoles y portugueses, después de que el rey de España Felipe II, fomentara la colonización del norte de la****Nueva España****, y decretara la creación de un Reino, que tendría por nombre, el****Nuevo Reino de León****, en honor al antiguo****Reino de León****de España.****Felipe II****, le otorgó a Luis de Carvajal el título de primer gobernador y capitán-general de esta nueva provincia al norte de la Nueva España. La fundación de este reino fue un evento que ayudó potencialmente a la expansión en la colonización de territorios al norte de la Nueva España como las provincias españolas de****Coahuila****o****Nueva Extremadura****,****Nuevo Santander****y****Texas****.**

**El Nuevo Reino de León, era gobernado políticamente de la Nueva España, y eclesiásticamente dependía de la****Nueva Galicia****, sin embargo, el Nuevo Reino de León, permaneció aislado, ya que la comunicación era afectada por el factor de la distancia a las principales poblaciones de la Nueva España, y al hecho de que los caminos y fronteras en algunos casos no estaban totalmente definidos, llevando a esta norteña provincia a estar funcionalmente autónoma durante un gran parte de su historia, hecho que le llevó a integrarse más con las provincias vecinas, con las cuales tenía mayor facilidad de comunicación, formando la semi-autonóma****Comandancia General de las Provincias Internas****, que después se separaría en las de Occidente y Oriente, el Nuevo León de León pasó a formar parte de las****Provincias Internas de Oriente****, junto con las provincias de****Coahuila****,****Nuevo Santander****y****Texas****. Formando parte de esta unión regional hasta su separación en 1821, cuando España reconoce formalmente la independencia de la Nueva España, creándose****México****como país independiente, integrado por de facto con los antiguos territorios de la Nueva España. **

**Nuevo león si que era muy independiente desde que nació, hasta ahora, el estado es en parte el que atribuye el 40% de la economía mexicana siendo el primer estado en tener una fabrica por así decirlo que fue La fundidora, que actualmente ahora es un parque para pasear con museos.**

***La cascada es la ya tan conocida Cola de Caballo **

**Los naranjos es la fruta estatal de Nuevo león, si vas por las carreteras del estado veras muchos sembradíos de naranjos, Se ven hermosos! XD Tanto que hasta en el escudo del estado hay uno.**

**Nuevo Leon en sus primeros años fue poblado por inmigrantes españoles, alemanes, franceses e italianos (eh ahí lo de la orgia)**

**Coloque a sacro imperio romano porque su caída fue hasta 1800 y algo, pero aun estaba vigente en esas fechas.**

**Tambien, según lei, es el estado líder en america latina y tiene el lugar 32 en estados mundialmente. e-e hasta a mi me sorprendió LOL**

**¿El porque de este fic? No se XD pero no podía evitar ponerlo.**

**Dejen sus review y los invito a que mexico conosca la historia de su estado! XD **


End file.
